O Dia 1 de Abril da Courtney
by CourtDunkieandme111
Summary: Courtney recebe os seus amigos Geoff e Bridgette na sua casa para uma festa, o que ela não se lembra é que hoje é o dia das mentiras... Mas eles e o Duncan vão ajudá-la a recordar...


**Olá a todos e sejam bem vindos à minha primeira história! (feita em Português de Portugal)**

**Eu não tenho nada a ver com Total Drama Island! Só fiz esta história por diversão!**

**Vamos lá! LoL... ;)**

**D+C = 3 ... Mas têm alguma dúvida disso?... Claro que não!... Vamos ver como é que a Courtney se vai safar neste dia das mentiras!...**

* * *

**PDV da Courtney (Ponto de vista da Courtney)**

**1 de Abril de 2012, 16 horas, Casa da Courtney**

Estava eu entretida a ouvir a música One More Night de Marron 5 quando ouvi um grito que não consegui resistir e desci para o andar debaixo para ver os meus dois amigos loiros.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night _

"COMO É QUE É?! TEMOS FESTA OU NÃO MINHA?! ESTÁ NA HORA DE AQUECER!" gritou Geoff enquanto entrava na minha casa atirando o seu chapéu ao ar.

Até conseguia ouvir as pequenas gargalhadas da Bridgette após o seu comentário.

"Courtney os teus amigos chegaram!" disse a minha mãe.

Depois de descer a escada atirei-me aos meus amigos de tanta saudade que até cai-mos os três em cima do sofá.

"Wow ainda com a mesma força Court! Que saudades!" disse Bridgette abraçando-me.

"Vou ter com a minha amiga Courtney, diverte-te e não faças disparates!" disse a minha mãe sorrindo.

"Ok mãe até logo!"

Mal a porta foi fechada Geoff deu um grito que juro por tudo que quase tive um AVC!

Por verem a minha reação começaram-se a rir e então depois começamos a conversar.

Após uma longa conversa fui buscar alguma comida extra na cozinha para o caso de ainda os meus amigos terem fome.

"Achas que ela se lembra que dia é hoje?" perguntou Bridgette segredando sem eu ouvir.

"Pelo que me parece não! Tenho impressão que isto vai ser uma festa de arromba!"

respondeu Geoff piscando-lhe o olho.

"Que a melhor festa de sempre comece!" exclamei atirando uma taça de pipocas ao ar.

Bridgette e Geoff tentaram apanhar a taça para não cair no chão mas não conseguiram, por isso ela caiu em cima da mesa sem ter deixado cair nem uma unica pipoca.

"Uau!" exclamou Geoff enquanto colocava algumas pipocas na sua boca.

"Eu sei sou ou não sou a melhor?" perguntei sorrindo.

Antes que pudesse ouvir uma resposta a expressão de Geoff a olhar para mim mais parecia que estava a olhar para um fantasma.

"Geoff o que se passa nunca me viste foi?" perguntei-lhe brincando com a sua atitude.

"Court não sei se vais acreditar nisto mas tu tens gelatina verde no teu cabelo!" exclamou Geoff vinte vezes mais rápido do que é normal.

"EU TENHO O QUÊ?!" começei a gritar, a correr e a sacudir o meu cabelo mais rápido que conseguia até que tropecei no tapete e cai perto da casa de banho e comecei a gritar ainda mais alto, foi então que o Geoff e a Bridgette começaram a correr à minha procura.

"Courtney?" chamou-me a Bridgette.

"Estou na casa de banho venham cá rápido!" exclamei tentando não gritar ainda mais

Quando me encontraram na casa de banho a olhar para o espelho começaram-se a rir.

"Onde é que está a gelatina? Rápido tirem-ma da cabeça!"

"Não podemos porque não existe gelatina na tua cabeça!" disse Geoff contendo o riso.

"Estão a gozar comigo?!" disse furiosa.

"Ya." respondeu Bridgette duma maneira como lhe tivesse perguntado quanto é que era um mais um.

"Parvos!" disse eu saindo da casa de banho murmurando enquanto andava

"Não fiques zangada Court só foi uma brincadeira!" disse Geoff dando-me palmadas nas costas

"Vocês sabem que eu tenho medo de gelatina verde. Porque é que me fizeram isto?" perguntei agora menos irritada

"Porque pensámos que já tinhas ultrapassado esse medo na Ilha!" disse Bridgette

"Mentira!" segredou Geoff à Bridgette

"Como assim mentira?" perguntei cruzando os braços agora a não perceber nada.

"Eu disse mentira porque... porque na televisão disse que ia chover mas não é verdade!" respondeu Geoff apontando para a televisão.

"Geoff está a dar National Geografic, achas que eles iam dizer que ia chover?..." perguntei-lhe agora mais desconfiada

"Mas foi o que percebi..."

Eu sabia que ele estava a mentir, mas quando olhei para a televisão não esperava ver em África começar a chover. Geoff apontou para a televisão e depois sorriu para mim.

"Ok pronto... Tinhas razão..." disse ainda não convencida

Alguns minutos depois Bridgette disse que queria falar comigo

"Ei Courtney posso falar contigo?"

"Ya claro!"

"Prometes que não ficas chateada?"

"Porquê?"

"Prometes ou não?"

"Sim..."

"É sobre o quê?" perguntei curiosa enquanto entravamos no meu quarto. Não era costume ela querer falar comigo em privado é porque deve ser alguma coisa séria.

"Sobre o Duncan." de repente senti a minha cara a ficar quente ao ouvir a última palavra.

"O que é que ele tem?" perguntei enquanto ligava a ventoinha. Era muito estranho ficar

tanto calor de repente.

"Tens assim tanto calor?" perguntou ela admirada

"Sim! Esquesito não é?"

"Será por causa de eu ter falado do-"

"Não por acaso as janelas até estão abertas, não é por causa disso de certeza..." interrompi-

a mesmo a tempo de ela dizer alguma asneira

Bridgette fez um sorriso malicioso e continuou.

"Porquê que não o convidaste?"

"Porque achei que não fosse preciso."

"Courtney ambas sabemos que o que estás a fazer é errado. Tu vais convida-lo cá a casa e vais falar com ele."

"Não tenho nada para lhe dizer..."

"Courtney... Não finjas que não se passou nada entre vocês!"

"Não tenho nada a fingir e não se passou nada entre nós! Párem de inventar coisas!"

"Courtney ninguém está a inventar nada. O Geoff e o DJ viram-te a ti e ao Duncan a

beijarem-se!"

"Pronto secalhar até nos beija-mo-nos... Mas o que é que tem? Não é razão para pensares que eu gosto dele!" disse-lhe atirando-me para cima da minha cama.

_"Porque é que é tão difícil perceberem que eu e o Duncan juntos é completamente impossível?!" _ pensei eu tapando a minha cara com a almofada.

"Vá lá Court nós somos amigas conta-me o que tens."

**PDV da Bridgette (Ponto de vista da Bridgette)**

Lá está a mesma Courtney... Sempre cheia de segredos... Agora que me passa pela cabeça, era completamente impossível ela ficar apanhada por ele porque ele não é o seu tipo...

Era engraçado vê-los juntos... Ou então não...

**PDV da Courtney**

Não sei quanto tempo ela ficou à espera da minha resposta mas pareceu uma eternidade...

"Olha que queres que te diga? Estou confusa... Por favor não fales mais nele ok?" perguntei-lhe fazendo uma cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

"Isso não resulta comigo já devias saber..."

"Bridgette estou a falar a sério..."

"Eu também! Explica-me então porquê que o beijaste! Se não gostas dele não o farias!..."

"Olha sei lá ele estava sempre a pedir-me para o beijar até que o calei..."

"Pára de me mentir Courtney. Tu gostas dele não gostas? DIZ A VERDADE!" Bridgette gritou tão alto que até ouvi o Geoff gritar com o susto. E é claro que deixei escapar uma pequena gargalhada...

"Ya claro!... Eu? Gostar de um ladrão e pervertido?! Ah! Não me faças rir!..."

"Courtney a verdade?"

"Espera deve estar no meu bolso... olha... NÃO ESTÁ!" gritei fechando os punhos.

"Já me estou a fartar desta conversa Courtney. Qual é o problema de estares apaixonada?"

Antes que eu pudesse responder ouvi alguém a bater à porta.

"Entra Geoff à vontade!" exclamei para a porta.

Quando vi a porta a abrir-se vi uma crista verde e um sorriso malicioso... Mer**...

"Com que então a minha princesa está apaixonada!..."

"Ninguém te chamou p'ra aqui." respondi cruzando os braços.

"Tu és a princesa dele?" perguntou Bridgette apontando para o Duncan sorrindo.

"NEM PENSAR!" gritei furiosa.

Duncan começou-se a rir, o que me pôs ainda mais furiosa.

"Bem vou deixar-vos sozinhos..." disse Bridgette caminhando para fora do meu quarto.

"Não! Não me deixes aqui! Tu não podes me deixar com este-" Duncan interrompeu-me tracando a porta do meu quarto guardando a chave no seu bolso das calças esquerdo.

"O que é que estás a fazer dá-me a chave!" ordenei-lhe estendendo a mão perto dele.

"Não enquanto tu não me dares um abraço..." disse ele abrindo os braços sorrindo.

Suspirei e começei a esticar os braços mas de repente ele deu-me um empurrão, caí para cima da cama e ele saltou para cima de mim deixando as nossas bocas a milimetros de distância.

"Pensando melhor prefiro mais outra coisa como-"

Dei-lhe um pontapé entre as pernas, enquanto que me ria deixei-me vê-lo a gatinhar pelo meu quarto.

"Não era isso que eu queria dizer!... O que eu queria era um beijo!"

"Nunca! Eu nem sequer gosto de-" Duncan alevantou-se rapidamente e começou a abraçar-me com bastante força. Deixando-me levar também começei a abraça-lo da mesma maneira.

"Tive saudades tuas Princesa..."

Ao ouvir isto paralisei e deixei de o abraçar. Depois ele largou-me, fez uma cara espantada e ficou à espera que eu disse-se alguma coisa.

"Também eu Duncan." Foi uma resposta curta mas suficiente para ele não inventar coisas.

"Só isso? Também eu? Estava mais à espera de uma resposta como 'Oh Duncan eu também senti falta de abraçar os teus braços musculados e dar festas ao teu cabelo verde incrivelmente sedoso!...' , ou então 'Não faltava muito para morrer de saudades tuas seu pervertido incrivelmente sexy...'. Que se passa contigo?"

Admirei-me com a piada do Duncan e não pude evitar ficar um pouco corada e dar-lhe um soco no braço não com muita força.

"Não sejas parvo! Eu nem sequer tive saudades tuas!..."

"Uau Princessa tu não estás mesmo bem! Acabaste de te contrariar!"

Ao perceber que ele estava certo suspirei enraivecidamente e deitei-me em cima da cama cruzando os braços.

"Eu sei que tu querias ganhar o milhão de euros... Acredita que eu queria tanto como tu... E é por isso que eu..." Duncan parou de falar virando a sua cara para me olhar nos olhos.

"Sim?..."

"Arranjei um milhão de euros para ti..."

"O QUÊ?!" gritei correndo na sua direção.

"Ya é verdade... Vou buscar a mala na sala." Duncan colocou a chave na porta e abriu-a tão rápido que nem tive tempo de reagir.

_"Não acredito nisto! Como é que ele foi capaz de roubar um milhão de euros? E ainda por cima disse que era para mim! Para mim! Não, só posso estar a sonhar..."_

"Cá está ela!" disse Duncan atirando a mala para cima da sua cama

"A isso é que chamo rapidez..." Como é que ele se despachou tão rápido?...

"E ainda não viste nada..."

Como é que ele foi capaz de dizer uma coisa daquelas numa situação tão grave?

É claro que o calei com um pontapé num sítio muito doloroso...

"Aonde, como e porquê?"

"Deixa as perguntas para depois, primeiro abre a mala depois conversamos." Estranho... Porquê?...

Ao ignorar as minhas perguntas abri a mala finalmente e dei logo um salto para trás vendo o interior da mala cheio de gelatina verde. Que raio?!

"Seu filho da ****! Ca**** de me***! Isto por acaso-" Duncan interrompeu-me os insultos tapando-me a boca com a sua mão esquerda e começou a segredar-me no ouvido:

"Não sei se te ainda apercebeste, mas hoje é um dia muito especial... Feliz dia das mentiras princessa!..."

Mesmo ainda com o choque do susto ainda consegui retirar-lhe a mão e gritei furiosa para que todos ouvissem

"IDIOTA! TU SABES QUE EU TENHO MEDO DE GELATINA VERDE!"

"Desculpa por não saber mais nehum dos teus medos e de não seres sociável!...Tu por acaso achas mesmo que eu ia roubar um milhão de euros?!"

"De ti espera-se de tudo neandertal..."

"Oh a princessa está chateada por não receber o miminho que lhe prometi?"

Como eu odeio este gajo e ao mesmo tempo o amo!

Ele continuou a sorrir para mim até que o atirei para cima da cama e afoguei-o com um beijo violento e rápido.

"Até posso não ter um milhão de euros, mas ainda te tenho a ti..." segredei-lhe no ouvido ao mesmo tempo dando festas no seu cabelo. Mas porque raio estou a dizer estas coisas tão imaturas? E porque é que ainda estou em cima dele?!

"Lá isso..." Duncan respondeu-me rindo-se e logo num segundo depois me começou a beijar. E estranhamente começei a beijá-lo da mesma maneira!

Oh não!... Não posso estar apaixonada por ele! Todos menos ele!

De seguida corri para a casa de banho e libertei-me da pressão inspirando e expirando devagar centenas de vezes enquanto que olho para a minha cara vermelha.

**PDV do Duncan**

Mal podia acreditar que a princessa me tinha acabado de beijar! E ela beija tão bem...

_"Estúpido! Tu não estás apaixonado por ela!"_

_"É claro que estou..."_

_"Ok como quiseres senhor sensível..."_

_"Eu não sou sensível!"_

_"É claro que és..."_

_"Não..."_

_"Sim..."_

_"Não..."_

_"Sim..."_

Quando dei por mim estava deitado dentro da cama da princesa, e ao virar de lado vi-a a dormir calmamente e dei-lhe um beijo na testa com menos força possível para não a acordar.

"Boa noite princesa..." segredei no seu ouvido.

Definitivamente, este foi o melhor dia das mentiras de sempre!...

* * *

Obrigada por lerem a minha primeira história! Com sorte não será a última... MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!... LoL...

:D CourtDunkieandme111


End file.
